Haunted Hospitality
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Spider Man is invited to Jack Skellington's house for a party. But can the web slinger handle the haunts in Jack's home?


**No need to fear on this day! So I wrote this little story just for you all!**

 **Happy Friday the 13th, everyone!**

* * *

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson came home to his Aunt May's house.

The two had been working hard as Spider Man and Spider Woman so they needed a well deserved break.

"Aunt May? I'm home!" Peter said, waking inside.

"Mrs. Parker?" Mary Jane called.

"Oh! Peter!" May Parker came out of the kitchen with her homemade cheesecake. "Hello, MJ."

"If you've made your special cheesecake, you must be going out with friends, huh?" asked Peter.

"Oh, yes. But this time, Jack's invited us to his house for a party." She put down the cake and showed him a black envelope.

"Jack?"

"You know, Jack Skellington. We had him and his family over for Christmas, remember?"

Peter felt his heart stop for a moment. Now he remembered.

"Wait! You're going to...Jack's house?!" Peter sputtered.

"Yes, We're going to Jack's house to this Halloween Town. Is that a problem?" asked May, arching a brow. "If so, I can just go myself."

"WHAT?! You can't just go there!" Peter said. "No way! No how!"

May crossed her arms. "Then why don't you just come with me since you're so concerned?" She grinned. "I'm sure the Ultimate Spider Man can handle it."

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Peter said. "I'm going with you."

May grinned. "Fine with me."

As May went upstairs, Peter started to falter. He just realized he was tricked.

"Wait...I'm going...to J-J-Jack's house?!" He felt a knot of fear develop in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh, care to tell me about this Jack guy?" a confused Mary Jane suggested.

"Jack Skellington, he's the king of Halloween itself! I met him on Halloween night and we became friends. And on Christmas, he invited himself and his uber creepy family for the holidays. They maybe friendly, but they're reeeaaally scary!"

"Really? Mind if I tag along, Tiger?" asked Mary Jane.

"What? You want to come along, MJ?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Sure, this Halloween king is someone I just gotta meet!"

"No way, MJ! Heh, rhyme." Peter joked. "But seriously, no way are you going. Jack and his family can be beyond terrifying! I mean, can you imagine what his house is like?! Who knows what kind of creeps and crawls are inside?!"

"Really? Sounds to me you're too scared to go yourself." Mary Jane quipped.

Peter wasn't going to admit that she was right.

"I'm not scared! I'm the Ultimate Spider Man! I can handle anything." Peter replied.

"And so can the Ultimate Spider Woman." said Mary Jane.

* * *

Later that afternoon, May waited outside her house with Peter and Mary Jane.

"So, Mary Jane's coming, huh?" asked May.

"Yep, better safe than sorry." said Peter

"And in your costumes?"

This was true. The two friends were in their alter ego outfits.

"Spidey's orders." Spider Woman said.

"So, Aunt May, what kind of party is Jack throwing?" asked Spider Man.

"Apparently, he and his family are throwing a Friday the 13th party." May answered.

"Friday the-?!" Spider Man gasped. "Friday the 13th?! A party on Friday the 13th?!"

He completely forgot today was Friday the 13th.

Spider Woman pointed to something. "And I think that's our ride."

Coming down the street, was a hearse.

It pulled up in front of the group. Then the driver stepped out.

It was a chauffeur. Well, he dressed like one at least. He was very tall and quite ominous.

He had no face. His head and hands were black as his uniform.

It was if his entire body was made of darkness.

The chauffeur stepped over to the passenger's side and opened the door, offering the stunned heroes to enter.

"Uh..." Spider Man chuckled nervously. Very nervously.

May smirked at her nephew. "You don't have to come, Peter. If you're too afraid."

"Oooh! You got served by your own aunt!" Spider Woman said. "Guess we know who's got more spine in the family."

"Hey! That was below the spider belt!" Spider Man said. "I'm not scared and I'm going!" He stomped over to the hearse.

The gang hopped in and the morbid vehicle drove off.

"What do you think Jack's world is like?" May wondered. She looked at the container she held. "Do you think they'll like the cheesecake I made?"

"I wouldn't worry about the cheesecake." said Spider Man. "I just hope Jack's crib isn't too creepy."

"Speak for yourself." Spider Woman looked out the window. "Cause we're heading right towards a graveyard!"

"What?!"

The hearse was driving into the graveyard.

"Uh, driver?!" Spider Man panicked.

The chauffeur calmly took out a remote control and pressed the single button on it.

A black vortex opened in front of the hearse. They drove right into it.

The group saw vapors of swirling shallows outside the windows.

"Guess this is the Halloween Town express." Spider Man said.

A few minutes later, the hearse arrived in a morbid looking town.

The chauffeur pulled over, stepped out, and escorted his passengers out.

"Thank you." May said as she and everyone else stepped out.

"Whoa! So this is Halloween Town?" Spider Man was fascinated as well as spooked.

"Amazing!" Spider Woman said in awe.

Spider Man looked around. "So, which one of these creepy buildings is Jack's house?"

The chauffeur pointed to a small house perched on a tall stairway hill.

"That's Jack's house?" Spider Man questioned. "Looks kinda small."

"Thank you for driving us." May said politely.

The chauffeur held his hand out.

"Oh! Of course." May reached into her purse and gave the shadowy chauffeur a couple of singles.

The chauffeur put the bills in his coat pocket, tipped his hat, went back to the hearse and drove it out of town.

"Creepy, but cool." Spider Woman said.

May went through the old gate. Spider Man and the Web Warriors followed her.

"Stick close, Aunt May." said Spider Man.

"Peter, it's just a friendly visit." Aunt May assured her niece.

"Yeah, but you can't be too careful, especially in this creepy ghost town." Spider Man went up to the door.

He saw the spider shaped doorbell rope. Spider Man instinctively grabbed it and gave a pull.

The doorbell was the sound of a woman's blood curdling scream.

Spidey flinched and immediately released it.

Moments later, the door opened and a skeletal face popped out. "Spider Man! May! Welcome!" Jack said, cheery as always.

"Hello, Jack." May greeted.

The gang entered into Jack's home. And it was a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"There's a lot of room in this house...for some reason..." Spider Man noted nervously.

"Oh, yes. Once the children were born, we needed a lot more space for my home." Jack explained. "It's amazing what a little black magic can do."

"Black magic home improvement?" Spider Woman said. "Interesting."

"Hm? And who's this young lady?" asked Jack.

Spider Woman revealed herself to Jack. "Mary Jane Watson, aka Spider Woman. Pleased to meet you." She offered her hand.

"Pleases to meet you." Jack took her hand and kissed it.

Mary Jane smiled. "Thank you-AAAAAAAH!"

"WHAT?! What?! What is it?!" Spider Man jumped and started shooting webs all around the house.

Mary Jane pointed to two small figures standing in a dark hallway.

They were two rag doll twins with red pigtails, empty eye sockets and matching smiles.

"Oh, these are my daughters. Jenny and Judy." Jack introduced.

"Hello." the twins said in unison.

May looked at Spider Man, who has webbed most of the living room. "Nice shootin', Tex."

Spider Man frowned, feeling very foolish.

"My! Your webs certainly brighten up a room, Spider Man!" Jack said, impressed with the hero's handiwork.

"Uh, thanks." Spider Man muttered.

The rest of Jack's children came out. Julie, Sam, and Sarah. Sally walked in carrying baby Jackson.

"Wow, big family." Mary Jane noted.

"Thank you all for coming." Sally said. "We're having the party outside in the backyard."

"So, why are you having a party on Friday the 13th?" asked May.

"Why, Friday the 13th is a special day for us Skellingtons!" Jack said. "The party is in the backyard, there's still a lot more decorating to do."

Julie handed May a cardboard box. "We're going to need black cats. A lot more black cats."

May opened the box and gasped. "Oh, Peter! Look!" She took out a small black cat. The feline purred affectionately.

Peter looked and saw several black cats flashing their green eyes at him.

"Black cats?" Spider Man cringed a little. "Very festive..."

"We think so too." Julie cooed, holding a cat. "Let's go!"

"Peter, don't you think you should change?" May asked. "I think Spider Man can take a break on this one."

Peter sighed. Maybe Aunt May had a point. "Alright."

"The bathroom's down the hall to the left." Jack pointed to the hallway that seemed to be endless.

Spider Man gulped. "Okay..."

While everyone headed outside, Spider Man timidly walked down the hallway.

The problem was, there were many doors to the left.

"Which one is the bathroom?" Spider Man wondered. He eyed each door, but they all looked the same.

When Spider Man approached the 5th door, he heard something.

It sounded like...faint barking?

Panic-stricken, Spidey entered the room.

It was the bathroom. And a creepy looking bathroom at that.

The bathroom had old, black wallpaper, a grimy sink and bathtub. And there were off putting footprints on the cracked tile floor.

"This is the creepiest bathroom I've ever seen!" Spider Man blurted out. He opened his duffle bag, removed his mask and gloves, took out a white button down shirt and grey pants.

One quick change later, and he was average teen Peter Parker.

Peter looked in the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath.

However, a red liquid oozed out a message on the glass.

GET OUT!

"AAAAAAAH!" Peter screamed and ran out the bathroom.

The teen put a hand on his chest and tried to regain his breath. "Okay, that was scary..."

Then something wet ran up Peter's cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peter let out another scream and ran into a random room.

Oh, if only he didn't.

Peter stared in horror. He was in a child's bedroom.

And it was filled with dolls. Dolls on the two beds, dolls against the walls, dolls on window seat.

There were dolls everywhere.

Peter did not stay long in that room for one more second. He got himself right out of there.

"It's official, definitely having nightmares tonight." Peter said, his face pale.

But then, he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and saw a white mist around his ankle.

And he lost it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Peter ran out of the hallway like a shot and bolted out the back door. He collapsed on the ground.

Hearing footsteps, Peter looked up and saw Jack Skellington smiling at him. "Peter! I could hear you screaming from out here! Are you having a terrible time?" he asked hopefully.

The boy staggered to his feet. "Jack! Something evil is in your house and it tried to get me!"

Jack looked perplexed. "Evil? What do you mean?"

"Dude! I went in the bathroom, and the mirror had, GET OUT written in blood!"

Jack simply chuckled. "Oh, the mirror is just haunted." he said. "Every bathroom needs a haunted mirror."

Peter's jaw dropped, but picked it back up. "But what about that creepy room filled with dolls?!"

"That's our room." Julie and Jenny said, both of them stroking a black cat.

"The girls collect dolls." Jack said. "You got to have a hobby."

"Okay...well, what about the thing that licked my face?!" Peter yelped out.

Just then, Peter heard the faint barking. He looked back and saw a white mist floating towards him.

The boy hollered and tried to run, but Jack stopped him.

"Relax, Peter. It's just Zero."

The white mist formed into the shape of a dog. It was a ghost dog with a small jack-o-lantern nose.

But it wasn't a scary ghost, it was a nice looking ghost dog.

Zero yipped and nuzzled against Peter. He barked friendly barks.

"I guess Zero was invisible so he wouldn't scare you." Jack said.

Zero flew up and started licking Peter's face.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! Nice to meet you too! Ahahahahaha!" Peter laughed as Zero's licks tickled him.

Zero cuddled in Peter's teen finally began to relax. Guess all the scary things in that house were just normal things for Jack and his family.

"So, Peter, now that you're here, any ideas on how we can liven up this party?" Jack motioned to the party.

Monsters and ghouls of every deformed shape and size were at the party. But they stood around and chit-chatted.

"Um, how about music?" Peter suggested. "Can't have a party without that."

"Perfect! What music do they have in your world?" asked the skeleton.

Peter's eyes lit up. He knew just how to liven this undead party.

* * *

Thanks to Peter's phone and one of Sam's amplifier machines, he played the perfect music that got the whole joint jumping.

"Great party, Jack!" Peter said as he danced with Mary Jane.

"Thank you, Peter!" Jack said, waltzing with Sally. "I knew I made the right choice!"

"In what?"

"Why, inviting you of course!" Jack said as he dipped Sally. "You're always fun to have around!"

Peter smiled. Guess he really had nothing to worry about after all.

And this was the best Friday the 13th he's ever had.


End file.
